The invention relates to an electronic security system that would alert a homeowner that someone is attempting to gain access to their home.
During the past few decades, crime in America, in all categories, has increased at an alarming rate. Psychologists, sociologists, behaviorists, all have advanced theories as to why this dramatic change in the psyche of generations growing up during this period has become so increasingly violent. Unfortunately, the many theories advanced remain just that, theories, and an effective solution to this problem has not yet been defined. As a result of the seemingly endless increase in crime, businesses and homeowners are installing more and more security systems. There are many different types of security products and alarms systems available, ranging in price from a few hundred dollars to several thousand dollars. Most security systems use either infrared sensors or motion sensors—or a combination—to detect intruders when the security system is activated. No security system is completely foolproof and experienced burglars have learned how to disable or avoid detection by security systems. Individuals occasionally forget to activated a security system which negates the use of the system and makes a home or business vulnerable to illegal entry and burglary. What is needed is a system that would be activated coincident with locking an entrance door, to ensure that the security system is activated.
The present invention attempts to solve the abovementioned problem by providing an electronic security system that would alert a homeowner that someone is attempting to gain access to their home.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,154,130 to Mondejar discloses a remote controlled security system hung from a door knob, and comprised of various sensors for signaling an alarm. U.S. Pat. No. 4,804,945 to Millet discloses a door alarm comprised of an infrared sensor for detecting the touch of the door knob by an individual. U.S. Pat. No. 3,890,608 to Peterson discloses a security system for remotely monitoring and controlling the operation of a door. U.S. Pat. No. 6,388,559 to Cohen discloses a remote control device capable of indicating the status of a door.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.